


Miraculous Group Chat :3

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: A group chat with lots of bad things, but a nice reveal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIRD FANFIC FOR HE MLB FANDOM, IM SO PROUD!!!

**(6:37 am)**

**[LadybugIsLife added Mari, DJNino, ILoveLadybug34, QueenChloe, and Peasant to the conversation]**

**LadybugIsLife:** No one is allowed to leave, unless I remove you.

 **QueenChloe:** Bitch

 **Peasant:** Chloe, language.

 **Mari:** Why am I here? And with Chloe?

 **ILoceLadybug34:** NUUUUUU, NOT CHLOE!!!

 **DJNino:** Babe, no, like, DUDE

 **QueenChloe:** Srsly, why am I in this hell hole, and with Maribitch of all times?

 **Peasant:** Chloe, language, or I will remove both of us from this chat.

 **LadybugIsLife:** SABRINA!

 **Peasant:** What?

 **LadybugIsLife:** RULES

 **Peasant:** ok...

 **Mari:** Alya, why us? And wtf

 **ILoveLadybug34:** Mari, language

 **DJNino:** I'm out

**[DJNino left chat]**

**LadybugIsLife:**...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are just heating up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bored

**(9:30 am)**

**[LadybugIsLife added ILoveLadybug34, Mari, DJNino, and Peasant to the conversation]**

**LadybugIsLife: Welcome back**

**Mari: Alya, wtf, again?**

**DJNino: Hell no, babe, me and Adrien are gaming, don't make me pause the game again**

**ILoveLadybug34: It's true, let us play**

**Peasant: Adrien, plz, cut the shit**

**Mari: SABRINA!**

**LadybugIsLife: I have taught you well**

**Peasant: Ya**

**LadybugIsLife: Well, what now**

**Mari: Let me design! I can't focus with my phone going off!**

**DJNino: Mari, Alya, Sabrina, STOP TEXTING SO FUCKING MUCH**

**ILoveLadybug34: Nino, my eyes/ears**

**Peasant: Surprise, bitches**

**[DJNino left the conversation]**

**ILoveLadybug34: Can I leave?**

**[LadybugIsLife added DJNino to the conversation]**

**DJNino: Wow, stop**

**Peasant: No, Adrien**

**[Peasant added QueenChloe to the conversation]**

**Mari: Shit, not her**

**ILoveLadybug34: Shit**

**LadybugIsLife: We need a convo name**

**[LadybugIsLife changed the conversation's name to OperationAdrienette]**

**Mari: WHAT?! NO**

**ILoveLadybug34: WHAT**

**QueenChloe: FUCK NO**

**LadybugIsLife: Hell yeah mother fucker**

**QueenChloe: WHY**

**Mari: ALYA!**

**[Mari left the conversation]**

**QueenChloe: I'm gonna find Alya and give her a piece of my mind.**

**LadybugIsLife: Good luck with that bitch.**

**[LadybugIsLife left the conversation]**

**QueenChloe: Shit.**

**DJNino: Can I leave now?**

**Peasant: Maybe.**

**[Peasant added LadybugIsLife to the conversation]**

**[Peasant removed DJNino from OperationAdrienette]**

**LadybugIsLife: SHIT**

**LadybugIsLife: SHITTYSHITSHITSHIT!**

**[Mari joined the chat]**

**Mari: Hi, what happened?**

**LadybugIsLife: CHLOES AT MY DOOR**

**ILoveLadybug34: Chloe is like a bull charging at a person.**

**LadybugIsLife: WELL NO SHITTING! I HAVE TO HIDE!**

**QueenChloe: ALYA OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR**

**Mari: nvm, bye!**

**LadybugIsLife: WHAT?!?!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I will continue it!


	3. The Cat Revealed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO EVIL >:)

**(3:00 am)**

**[ILoveLadybug34 added Mari, LadybugIsLife, and DJNino to the chat]**

**ILoveLadybug34: Wassup**

**LadybugIsLife: Wassup bitches**

**Mari: asshole**

**DJNino: motherfuckers**

**ILoveLadybug: No cussie!**

**Mari: Adrien, wtf, I can't believe I even liked you**

**Mari: Shit**

**ILoveLadybug: FUCKING WHAT???**

**Mari: Shit**

**LadybugIsLife: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**DJNino: Well, you were going to tell him... right?**

**Mari: NO**

**DJNino: Then shit it is.**

**[Peasant joined OperationAdrienette]**

**[Peasant changed name to Sabrina]**

**Sabrina: Much better.**

**Mari: Hello**

**LadybugIsLife: Adrien, you still there?**

**DJNino: He just called me, he's hyperventilating.**

**Mari: I quote, 'SHIT'**

**LadybugIsLife: Is he gonna chat yet?**

**DJNino: The little dude is still rambling just like Mari.**

**Sabrina: The little fucking banana boy**

**Mari: I'm still so surprised you haven't ditched Chloe yet.**

**Sabrina: Me too**

**[ILoveLadybug changed name to ILoveMari]**

**Mari: Wat**

**ILoveMari: Mari is mine now**

**LadybugIsLife: Omfg, MY SHIP IS SAILING!!!**

**Mari: ..........**

**ILoveMari: Harm her, and the Cat will attack.**

**DJNino: dude, u type like a gpa**

**LadybugIsLife: Did you just refer to yourself as a _cat_? **

**ILoveMari: Maybe**

**Mari: Shit**

**Sabrina: The ship certainly has sailed.**

**LadybugIsLife: HELL YEAH**

**LadybugIsLife: FUCKING YES!**

**LadybugIsLife: YOU ALL OWE ME 20 EUROES!!!**

**Mari: wat**

**ILoveMari: Wat**

**DJNino: Shit**


	4. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad talks about shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here! Thanks for your kudos and comments, you're all amazing!

**(Friday, 13 3:00am)**

**LadybugIsLife: Guys**

**Mari: What**

**DJNino: what**

**Sabrina: what**

**ILoveMari: What?**

**LadybugIsLife: Its 3 am on October Friday the thirteenth!**

**Mari: so?**

**Sabrina: Good luck today, ur all gonna need it!**

**ILoveMari: Is Sabrina turning evil?**

**Mari: IDK**

**DJNino: LET ME SLEEP**

**DJNino: I CANT FUCKING SLEEP BECAUSE YALL ARE TEXTING SO SHITTING MUCH**

**Sabrina: Nino's gone rouge**

**LadybugIsLife: why my bf of all ppl?**

**Sabrina: Idk**

**ILoveMari: I have something to say, Amy I have everyone's attention?**

**Sabrina: Sure, whatevs**

**LadybugIsLife: How important?**

**DJNino: Go ahead**

**Mari: What**

**ILoveMari: Mari, *digital kneel down***

**LadybugIsLife: OMFG I THINK ITS HAPPENING!**

**DJNino: Bruh**

**Sabrina: Adrienette is coming, I can feel it!**

**Mari: omfg**

**ILoveMari: Will you... *digital ring* be my girlfriend?**

**LadybugIsLife: OMFG MY SHIP IS OFFICIALLY SAILING NOW**

**Sabrina: Chloe gonna have face red**

**DJNino: Congrats!**

**ILoveMari: So, what do you say?**

**Mari: I say...**

**LadybugIsLife: NO DONT YOU DARE**

**DJNino: OMFG**

**Sabrina: noooooooo**

**Mari: YES!**

**ILoveMari: Srsly?**

**Mari: Yes!**

**LadybugIsLife: SHE DIDNT BACK OUT IM SO HAPPY**

**DJNino: Congrats**

**Sabrina: So happy!**

**ILoveMari: Thank you Mari!**

**Mari: no problem**

**LadybugIsLife: _Now_ will you guys get married and have kids so I can spoil them?**

**Mari: What**

**ILoveMari: What**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	5. Blow It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plotting

**LadybugIsLife: Guys, I have an idea**

**DJNino: what is it?**

**ILoveMari: What you up to Alya?**

**Mari: Alya, I stg, what the fuck do you want**

**Sabrina: My evil senses are tingling**

**LadybugIsLife: Let's blow Adrien's house up!**

**Mari: wtf Alya, that's crazy, we could go to jail!**

**ILoveMari: I know! I'm gonna live with Mari now!**

**Sabrina: otp**

**DJNino: This is crazy**

**LadybugIsLife: Don't give a shit, let's do it.**

**Mari: count me out!**

**Sabrina: If you do it, you'll need a cover story, and I have to persuade my dad that some fire started by some electricity sparks or shit, I'm in.**

**LadybugIsLife: If we should do it, say Alya da best.**

**DJNino: Alya da best!**

**ILoveMari: ...**

**Mari: wtf, heck no**

**Sabrina: Alya da best...?**

**LadybugIsLife: Kay, y'all here yet?**

**Mari: wtf, ur already there???**

**LadybugIsLife: obvi, I came prepared!**

**Sabrina: coming**

**DJNino: brb**

**Sabrina: where r u?**

**LadybugIsLife: Nino threw me into the car and I'm going home :(**

**Mari: brb**

**ILoveMari: brb**

**LadybugIsLife: OMG**

**LadybugIsLife: LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR SAVED ME**

**Sabrina: I know who they are**


	6. The Heroes Revealed?

**(5:46 pm)**

**LadybugIsLife: WTF U MEAN U KNOW**

**Mari: ....**

**ILoveMari: ....**

**DJNino: WHO ARE THEY**

**Sabrina: They are...**

**LadybugIsLife: WHO ARE THEY SABRINA I STG!!!!!**

**Sabrina: Adrien and Marinette.**

**LadybugIsLife: WTF, MARI**

**Mari: wat**

**ILoveMari: There is NO WAY I'm Chat Noir.**

**Mari: Yeah, and there's no way I'm LB!**

**DJNino: That's what they all say...**

**Mari: Nino, wtf**

**ILoveMari: wtf nino.**

**Mari: ADRIEN LANGUAGE**

**ILoveMari: What? You all say them all the fucking time**

**Mari: *digital cry face* why my sweet innocent bf? WHY?**

**Sabrina: Life, Mari. Life.**

**DJNino: #relationshipgoals**

**LadybugIsLife: #relatable**

**ILoveMari: Mari, I'm kidding! Can I come over?**

**Mari: fine**

**LadybugIsLife: OMG**

**Mari: What?**

**ILoveMari: What?**

**Sabrina: What?**

**DJNino: I'm w her, there's an akuma attack.**

**Sabrina: So u guys admit ur LB and CN?**

**LadybugIsLife: Noooo...**

**DJNino: Noooo...**

**Mari: brb**

**ILoveMari: brb**

**Sabrina: LOOK! I SEE LB AND CN FIGHTING THE AKUMA**

**LadybugIsLife: IM FILMING, THEYRE SO COOL**

**DJNino: omg...**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all made up! Just a warning!

**(9:37 pm)**

**LadybugIsLife: Wassup bitches, Happy Halloween**

**DJNino: Alya, what the fuck? Again? Oh, and Happy Halloween!**

**Mari: Happy Halloween, what'd y'all do?**

**ILoveMari: I went trick or treating!**

**Sabrina: well duck you, banana boi, no, sorry, banana _baby_**

**Mari: That sound so wrong in so many different ways.**

**LadybugIsLife: Agreed, but Adrien, same, had to take my sisters Trick Or Treating.**

**DJNino: That's shit, what candy did you get though?**

**ILoveMari: I got some Lollipops, skittles, chocolate... gelato??? And some other shit**

**Mari: ADRIEN!**

**ILoveMari: I MEANT STUFF**

**Sabrina: excuses, excuses!**

**LadybugIsLife: I got the same except... no gelato, but tons of chips? These people don't know what we want.**

**ILoveMari: yeah, but, like, I wanted sugar packets!**

**Mari: you mean Pixy Stiks?**

**DJNino: Probably, can y'all bring some of that tomorrow during class so we can be on sugar high?**

**Mari: NINO!**

**DJNino: NIYES!**

**Mari: little bitch... shit!**

**LadybugIsLife: Is it Nino?**

**Mari: nooo, its Adrien, he's hyper and acting weird. I think he's on a sugar high**

**DJNino: Fuck...**

**DJNino: I FOUND A HUGE STASH OF CANDY IN MY PARENTS CLOSET**

**Mari: WHAT THE HECK NINO! I THOUGHT YOU WERENT OK!!!**

**LadybugIsLife: SAME!!!**

**Sabrina: shit, Chloe's here! Bye!**


	8. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad is bored as fuck

**(10:32)**

**ILoveMari: Bored**

**ILoveMari: bored**

**ILoveMari: BORED**

**ILoveMari: BOOORED!!!!!**

**LadybugIsLife: STFU!!!**

**Mari: wtf, it's class**

**DJNino: Fuck u all, I almost got caught! Wtf are you texting so fucking much?!?!**

**Sabrina: Shush! Chloe is quietly giving me a lecture, and you bitches keep texting and she's getting mad!**

**LadybugIsLife: stfu**

**DJNino: I don't like your sass miss cesair!**

**LadybugIsLife: fuck you**

**Mari: Bet you'd actually want too, Alya...**

**ILoveMari: MARI**

**Mari: Its true!**

**Sabrina: SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**LadybugIsLife: why don't you use the short cut**

**Sabrina: bitch**

**LadybugIsLife: Much better**

**Mari: YAY! CLASS IS OUT! SCHOOL IS OVER BITCHES!**

**ILoveMari: why my gf to cuss, y?**

**Mari: I'm sorry Adrien... WTF ARE YOU DOING!!!**

**ILoveMari: What? I can't visit my princess?**

**Mari: .......**

**LadybugIsLife: WHAT?!? Wait, what'd he do?**

**Mari: He, uh, grappling hooked to get to my balcony**

**DJNino: Aw, that's sweet**

**Sabrina: I suddenly feel forgotten.**


	9. Don't You Dare Sass Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sassiness

**(3:27 pm)**

**Mari: Morning**

**LadybugIsLife: wtf, Mari, its 3 in the afternoon, what do you mean 'morning'**

**Mari: shit, must've slept in**

**ILoveMari: Mari, I love you and all, but it's Friday, why did you miss school, and since when did you start sleeping in really late?**

**Mari: uhhh, I was sick?**

**DJNino: jeez, Mari, u need 2 prioritize**

**Mari: stfu**

**ILoveMari: Mari, I love and all, but we need to talk about your cussing habit**

**Mari: DONT YOU 'MARI I LOVE YOU AND ALL' ME!!!!**

**Sabrina: shit, I leave my phone for a minute and there's already so much drama**

**Mari: Sometimes, you just gotta love Sabrina**

**LadybugIsLife: In what way?**

**Mari: YOU ARE SUCH A PERV**

**DJNino: srsly, stop**

**Mari: stfu**

**ILoveMari: gtg, photo shoot**

**Mari: Bye, A, love u!**

**ILoveMari: Love u 2, bye!**

**[ILoveMari has signed off]**

**Mari: I'm gonna miss his sense of humor around here**

**LadybugIsLife: We all live in Paris, he's having a photo shoot at the park, and you can just ask him out for a smoothie first!!!**

**DJNino: Allie's right, we all kinda live close to each other, AND WE SEE EACH OTHER AT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!**

**Sabrina: Y'all right, but I gunna stick w Mari on this one**

**Sabrina: He's her bf, course she gonna miss him**

**LadybugIsLife: u rite**

**Mari: *sniffles* thx!!!**

**DJNino: omfg, I'm actually crying**

**Sabrina: good**


	10. Actually Revealed?

**(6:57)**

**ILoveMari: Mari**

**ILoveMari: Buginette**

**ILoveMari: Bugaboo**

**ILoveMari: Princess**

**ILoveMari: M'lady**

**LadybugIsLife: wtf are you doing Adrien**

**LadybugIsLife: and what with the names**

**ILoveMari: They're Mari's nicknames**

**LadybugIsLife: but only Chat calls Ladybug bugaboo and his lady**

**ILoveMari: uh**

**DJNino: wtf is going on, I just come into my phone and read the before chat**

**Mari: I leave my phone for designing for a few seconds and a crisis is already happening**

**Mari: wtf you all**

**LadybugIsLife: did y'all finish the English assignment? I need answers**

**Mari: wtf, who's gonna speak english in France, where we speak fucking French!**

**ILoveMari: Purrincess, ily and all...**

**Mari: WE R NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN**

**ILoveMari: ok, ok, cys**

**DJNino: what dat mean**

**ILoveMari: CALM URSELF**


	11. Alya's Reasons Got Her Into Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya needs help

**(5:28 pm)**

**LadybugIsLife: Mari, U right, u can't be LB**

**Mari: and y is that?**

**ILoveMari: don't ask that**

**Mari: I'm curious**

**DJNino: stfu, Alya, dont**

**LadybugIsLife: Well, LB is not clumsy, she's not like when Mari used to stutter around Adrien, and she's strong. Mari is clumsy, awkward, and... Mari.**

**Mari: .........**

**ILoveMari: shouldn't have said that, Alya**

**LadybugIsLife: why?**

**LadybugIsLife: HOLY SHIT**

**DJNino: shouldn't have said that, Alya**

**LadybugIsLife: NINO STFU IM GONNA DIE!!!!**

**Sabrina: Hi, oh, um, RIP**

**LadybugIsLife: NO MARI PLZ**

**Sabrina: I just read what happened earlier...**

**Sabrina: shouldn't have said that, Alya**

**LadybugIsLife: OMFG, I KNO ALREADY**

**Mari: my job is done**

**LadybugIsLife: I got her phone -M**

**ILoveMari: Did you take her phone Mari**

**Mari: Yes, she's crying**

**[QueenChloe signed in]**

**QueenChloe: I have taught you well, young grasshopper**


	12. Thanksgiving Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad talks about what they're doing for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to get notified on new chapters!

**(2:38 pm)**

**Mari: What're y'all doing 4 thanksgiving?**

**LadybugIsLife: hang w Nino and fam**

**Sabrina: Going to Chloe's.**

**ILoveMari: Nuthin, can I come over? For Thanksgiving and today?**

**Mari: Fine**

**DJNino: hang w Allie and her fam**

**QueenChloe: A FEAST**

**QueenChloe: TO WHICH YOU ARE ALL INVITED**

**Mari: Nah, m gonna hang with my chaton and fam**

**LadybugIsLife: wtf did you call him chaton**

**QueenChloe: don't ask her that**

**Mari: was never gonna answer**

**Mari: decode this**

**DJNino: shit, another one of her decoding games**

**LadybugIsLife: Mari, wtf, no**

**Mari: btch, sht th fck p, m tryng t gve y message**

**Sabrina: bitch, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to give you a message**

**ILoveMari: wow, she understands, how?**

**Sabrina: she just took out all the vowels**

**DJNino: still confusing**

**Sabrina: nvm**

**ILoveMari: ok, c y'all at Thanksgiving**

 


	13. Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it's a bit late for this! It was busy this Thanksgiving. I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyways, here's the chapter!

**(11:43 am)**

**Mari: Waddup peeps**

**ILoveMari: Mari, what happened? I'm here, where r u guys**

**LadybugIsLife: m bored**

**ILoveMari: Hi bored, I'm dad**

**DJNino: wtf, Adrien, wtf**

**Sabrina: screw this shit. Chloe, Ladybug jammies or Ladybug jammies**

**QueenChloe: they're both the same, soooo....**

**[Sabrina sent two photos to chat]**

**LadybugIsLife: shit, forgot about the chat name**

**QueenChloe: um, LB jammies #2**

**[LadybugIsLife changed group chat name to Holiday Twerps]**

**Mari: wtf, oh, Adrien, I'm upstairs and my parents are over sleeping so you can, uh, grappling hook over**

**ILoveMari: what grappling hook?**

**LadybugIsLife: the one she got you for your birthday? I'm surprised your dad let you keep it**

**ILoveMari: oh, THAT grappling hook, yeah, I'm surprised too**

**DJNino: Alya, Cuddling blanket or THAT blanket**

**LadybugIsLife: Cuddling blanket, other one is too, uh, soft and precious**

**DJNino: k**

**QueenChloe: WHAT THE FUCK!**

**QueenChloe: MY DAD CANCELLED THE FUCKING DINNER PLANS, WHAT THE FUCK!!! JAOSHDHANBDNSJAJ!**

**Sabrina: so, feast cancelled...?**

**QueenChloe: dammit, yes**

**Mari: you can come over for dinner**

**LadybugIsLife: see, this is y u shld have Mari as a friend, she's kind to everyone**

**QueenChloe: Fine**

**Mari: k**

**ILoveMari: ilysm Mari**

**Mari: aww, thx kitty**

**LadybugIsLife: wtf, just wtf**

**DJNino: I regret shipping them**

**Sabrina: they're so sweet... THEY MAKE MY TEETH ROT**


	14. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s going to Italy for a photo shoot. He makes promises, and it gets a tiny bit sad... FUNNY

**(1:38pm)**

**ILoveMari: Well, shit, we haven’t talked in a while!**

**LadybugIsLife: Tru, but.... idk**

**ILoveMari: I only revived the chat for a reason. I’m going to Italy for Fashion Week, and for some photo shoots.**

**Mari: LILA BETTER NOT KNOW SHE IS A BITCH SHE LIKES YOU AND SHE MIGHT STEAL U FROM MEH!!!!!!!!!!**

**DJNino: Marinette’s having a life crisis**

**Sabrina: well, shit**

**QueenChloe: MARINETTE IS WAY BETTER W U THAN THAT LILA BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sabrina: Chloe’s having a midlife crisis**

**ILoveMari: u cat 2 b kitten me right meow**

**Mari: Adrien, stop, no more puns.....**

**ILoveMari: y? R they that bad of a _pun_ ishment?**

**Mari: BOI U DO NOT WANNA START DAT SHIT W ME**

**Sabrina: First Nino, now Marinette, soon it’s gonna be Adrien! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US??!?!**

**QueenChloe: A bet, 100€ if Adrien is the next to blow up!**

**Sabrina: you’re on**

**Mari: I’m pretty sure he will...**

**DJNino: idk, I’m out**

**Mari: wait, Alya’s typing, she is the _queen_ of bets....**

**LadybugIsLife: DATS RIGHT BITCH, ALYA SA QUEEN OF BETS, ADRIEN SHALL HAVE A MELTDOWN BEFORE THE REST OF US!!!!!!!!**

**ILoveMari: y me....**

**Mari: But, Adri, Will you be home for Christmas?**

**DJNino: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Mari: y**

**Sabrina: u will c**

**ILoveMari: _I’ll be home for Christmas. You can plan on meeeeeee..._**

**_ILoveMari: Please Have snow and mistletoe, and preseeeents on the treeeee_ **

**DJNino: bruh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT I AHEVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE, NO IM NOT DEAD


	15. Secret Santa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya suggests secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, kudos, and comments! I’ve never done shoutouts, but here we go. Shoutouts to: drea, lil_fangirl27, Kat13Riddle, and TheAuthor111! More shoutouts in the next chapter!

(2:38 am)

QueenChloe: what’s the answer to Q23 on the math homework, I’m stuck

Sabrina: 1e412

QueenChloe: Thx

Mari: why this early, why

QueenChloe: I was stuck on a problem. It confused me

ILoveMari: wtf, I need my beauty sleep, y’all ruining it

Mari: he’s right, he looks scary when he doesn’t have sleep

DJNino: I’m still trying to take a bad picture of Adrien. How tf are you that photogenic?

LadybugIsLife: I don’t think he’s human now

DJNino: srsly, look

DJNino sent 3 photos to conversation

DJNino: Let me explain 1. We went out on a walk and it started to rain, badly. He still looks perfect! Like, wtf? 2. Some dog chased us, and we fell into a ditch.

LadybugIsLife: htf do you not see a ditch?

FJNino: idk, but it was filled with dirt. Adrien looked like a mud monster or something, but in the picture, it shows that he was rubbing dirt of his head. HIS EYES WERE FUCKING TWINKLING!!! 3. Alya pushes Adrien on top of Mari, and they looked, like, really confused, and dizzy. I look at the photo, and they both look like something out of a magazine! Now I’m thinking they’re both photogenic!!!!!!

Mari: ........

ILoveMari: uhhhhh

ILoveMari: dont we make a purrfect couple, m’lady?

Mari: yea

Sabrina: wow

QueenChloe: HOW ARE YOU GUYS PHOTOGENIC?

QueenChloe: A STUPID HAIRDRYER MADE ME LOOK BAD

Mari: chill

LadybugIsLife: since it’s near Christmas, and we’re all up.... let’s do SECRET SANTA!!!

DJNino: I got someone with an E in their name

Mari: I got someone with an N

ILoveMari: I got someone with an N

LadybugIsLife: I got someone with a r

Sabrina: I got someone w a c


	16. Bored Again

(2:58 pm)

ILoveMari: I’m so bored

[LadybugIsLife changed nickname to BoredAF]

BoredAF: I’m so bored

Mari: We all bored

QueenChloe: Well, fuck u all, cuz I’m having fun!

Sabrina: u do realize how wrong that sounds... right?

QueenChloe: stfu

DJNino: lol

 

**Author’s Note: I’m going to have Finals this week, so I may not be able to post as much**


	17. It’s almost Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t catch along to whose who, here you go: Mari is Marinette, QueenChloe is Chloe, Sabrina is Sabrina, BoredAF is Alya, ILoveMari is Adrien, and DJNino is Nino. You’re welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!!!!

**(6:25 pm)**

**BoredAF: WHO THE FUCK SENT ME A FUCKING... oh, it was chocolate! Nvm!**

**Sabrina: ur welcome! I got a really cute beret!**

**Mari: ur welcome! I got... WTF, ADRIEN!!! HTF DID U GET THIS?!?! THERE WAS A FUCKING SPENDING BUDGET!!!**

**BoredAF: What did he get you?**

**Mari: A CHOKER NECKLACE! I FUCKING LOOKED AT THE BACK, WTF**

**DJNino: how much was it?**

**Mari: FUCKING $9,534.25!!!!**

**QueenChloe: WTF, MY GIFT COST LESS, LIKE FIVE BUCKS**

**DJNino: if u didn’t like makeup, y didn’t u say so?**

**QueenChloe: U???? U CHEAPO!!! THE MAKEUP IS SO CHEAP!!! I HAVE BOTTLES MORE EXPENSIVE THAN THAT AND THEY ARE FREE!!!**

**Mari: lol**

**ILoveMari: I GOT LB MERCH!!!**

**BoredAF: CAN I HAVE IT EVEN THO I BOUGHT IT FOR U?**

**ILoveMari: NOPE**

**BoredAF: wtf, srsly**

**Mari: ....**

**DJNino: thx, whoever got me a spin table!**

**QueenChloe: np, I guess**

**Mari: Welp, that was fun... I think, what do y’all think of the choker?**

**_[Mari sent a picture to the group chat]_    
**

**Mari: ITS SO CUTE!!!**

**ILoveMari: It is, it even has some lb prints**

**Mari: THX!**

**ILoveMari: Love u!**

**Mari: Love u 2!**

**Sabrina: I can feel myself get even more Sugar Rush each time I hear them like this...**


	18. Almost New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya disappointed. Period.

_**Holiday Twerps, (6:28 pm, Sat)** _

_**[BoredAF changed name to Dissapointed]** _

**Dissapointed: I cant believe it**

**Dissapointed: u cowards**

**Dissapointed: we haven’t talked in days...**

**Dissapointed: WHERE R U LITTLE SHITS**

**Dissapointed: DO YOU SMELL THAT? HUH?!?! HWAT DOES THAT SMELL LIKE??** **?**

**ILoveMari: omg, hwat**

**Dissapointed: SHUT UP IM NOT FINISHED!!!!!!!!**

**Mari: omg....**

**Dissapointed: SHUT UP!!!**

**Dissapointed: THAT SMELL IS DISSAPOINTMENT**

**Sabrina: which is also your screen name...**

**QueenChloe: shit, Alya, chill**

**Dissapointed: AFTER DAY YOU THINK ITS OK TO FINALLY SHOW UP AND STARTS CHATTING????**

**Mari: she gonna blow up in...**

**QueenChloe: ...5...**

**ILoveMari: 4...**

**Sabrina: 3...**

**DJNino: 2...**

**Mari: 1...**

**Dissapointed: U LITTLE SHITS THINK ITS OK TO JUST DISSAPEAR FROM THIS CHAT NOT EVEN LEAVING A SINGLE MESSAGE FOR AN EXCUSE OF UR ABSCENCE AND OMG YALL ARE GETTING ON MY NERVE YOU FUCKED UP SHITS!!!! I SPENT A WEEK, A WEEK!!! TRYING TO PERFECT THE CHAT!!!!!!!!!! NOW ITS TURNED INTO SOME SORT OF BLACK HOLE WHICH SUCKS IN YOUR SOULS THAT NEVER ALLOWS YOU TO TYPE!!!! AND NOW MY HARDWORK IS CRUMBLING INTO NOTHINGNESS AND MY FRIENDS HAVE BETRAYED ME!!!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO MAD ITS GRATING ON MY NERVES!!!!!!!! NOW.... DOES ANYONE HAVE A DUMBASS EXCUSE WHY THEY WERE AWAY, FUCKING LAZYASSES!!!!**

**QueenChloe: I wants my money, and I have 3 things to say....**

**Dissapointed: WHAT?!?!?**

**QueenChloe: Remember that bet??? 1. You blew up before Adrien, 2. You didn’t text for a while either, and 3: IM NOT UR FUCKING FRIEND!!!!!**

**Mari: shit, first Alya, now Chloe... what about Adrien?**

**Mari: Adrien?**

**ILoveMari: ....... Alya made a pun....**

**Mari: when, where?**

**DJNino: shit, when she was ranting...**

**Sabrina: What’s next for these dramatic teens? Will they crack under pressure that’s not even there? Will Adrien be the next to blow? Find out here: On Miraculous Group Chat :3!!!!!!!!**

**DJNino: wtf**

**Dissapointed: wtf**

**Mari: wtf**

**QueenChloe: wtf**

**ILoveMari: wtf**

**Mari: ADRIEN, LANGUAGE**


	19. 2018 is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally blows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDNT HAVE A SPECIAL FOR NEW YEARS, I WAS REALLY BUSY AND OMG IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!

_**(Holiday Twerps, 2:15pm, Fri)** _

**Dissapointed: I hate u all**

**QueenChloe: Well fuck u too**

**ILoveMari: Duck u, Alya**

**Mari: Sweetheart, it’s fuck not duck**

**ILoveMari: u think it was a typo, well it’s not, that’s right duck you, Alya**

**Dissapointed: Fuck you Adrien**

**Mari: HEY, U CAMT DO THAT**

**Mari: besides, don’t you have Nino, if you kno what I mean ;)**

**ILoveMari: MARI**

**Sabrina: omg, camt**

**Mari: stfu**

**DJNino: I quote, from the song I heard that describes my bailing outta here.... “FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT!!!!”**

**[DJNino left the conversation, Holiday Twerps]**

**ILoveMari: NO, NOT NINO!!!!!**

**ILoveMari: HE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND HERE**

**Dissapointed: BITCH WHAT YOU SAY????**

**ILoveMari: uhhhhhhh**

**[ILoveMari left the conversation, Holiday Twerps]**

**Dissapointed: OH BITCH NO YOU DIDNT**

**Mari: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOT MY BF**

**QueenChloe: dwi bitch, he’s gone**

**Mari: SCREW IT, FUCK IT, IM OUT**

**Dissapointed: no, Mari don’t leave**

**Sabrina: ........... wow**

**Sabrina: What’s next for the innocent (not!) teens? Will they crack? Will they live? Will they survive? Will Nino and Adrien come back? Find out Next Time on..... MIRACULOUS GROUP CHAT :3!!!!!!**

**Mari: wtf, again? Bitch this not important**

**QueenChloe: for once, I agree w Mari**

**Mari: ew, we’re on the same page for once**

 


	20. Adrien is an Anime Dweeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime Weeb Definition: Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 20!!!!! I became obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club.... <3

_**(Holiday Twerps, 2:18 am)** _

**ILoveMari: just finished binge watching**

**Mari: binge watching what?**

**DJNino: tf, it’s 2:20 am**

**Dissapointed: wtf**

**Sabrina: I’m scared for Adrien’s answer...**

**QueenChloe: is this another one of your weeb things, cuz I stg**

**Mari: it’s not good to swear**

**ILoveMari: don’t judge Chloe, I was watching Ouran HS Host Club.**

**Dissapointed: tf**

**QueenChloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are a fucking bitch, I swear**

**ILoveMari: she’s typing**

**Dissapointed: get ready**

**DJNino: I swear, she must’ve got a good comeback for this**

_**Mari is typing...** _

**Mari: well guess what, mother fucker, bitchs are female dogs and dogs bark, bark comes from trees and trees are nature and nature is beautiful, so you basically just called me beautiful, ass hole**

**QueenChloe: Damn, you didn’t have to cuss out....**

**DJNino: ahahahaha**

 


	21. Get Roasted, Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets roasted

_**[Holiday Twerps, Sun. 1:48 pm]** _

**Mari: bored**

**Mari: Bored**

**Mari: BORED**

**Mari: BORED!!!**

**Mari: BORED!!!!!!!!!!**

**QueenChloe: tf**

**Dissapointed: @mari, same**

**Mari: @dissapointed, at least someone understands me**

**DJNino: tf**

**ILoveMari: @dissapointed @mari, same**

**Mari: WELL AT LEAST SOME PPL UNDERSTAND MOI**

**Dissapointed: yesterday, I found some box on my dresser and it had a note on it that says ouvre moi. I opened it and found some sort of... necklace**

**Mari: WHAT IT LOOK LIKE**

**Dissapointed: uhhhh**

**ILoveMari: DAMMIT THEY DIDNT KISS**

**Mari: WTF DID U SAY?!?**

**ILoveMari: dang it...**

**QueenChloe: go kill urself, Marinette**

**Mari: if I was to kill myself, I’d climb up to the top of your ego and jump down to your IQ**

**Dissapointed: GET ROASTED, CUNT**

**[Dissapointed changed their nickname to ProudofMari]**

**ProudofMari: v proud.**

**Sabrina: SHE ADDED A FUCKING PERIOD TO THE SENTENCE**


	22. Revealed... hahaha

_**[Holiday Twerps, 2:28 pm, Sat.]** _

**ILoveMari: HELP**

**ILoveMari: FUCKING HELP**

**ILoveMari: IM IN DEEP SHIT**

**ILoveMari: FUCKING TRAITORS!!!**

**ProudofMari: WTF DID U SAY**

**ILoveMari: MARI’S COMING TO KILL ME!!!!**

**DJNino: tf, how’d u manage to get that to happen?**

**ILoveMari: ...**

_*Flashback*_

_Adrien had visited Marinette the night before school. As Chat Noir. It was unfortunate that Alya happened to be IN THE AREA. She saw Chat and Mari kissing. BECAUSE CHAT WAS FUCKING ADRIEN AGRESTE FOR FUCKS SAKE. Only, Alya didn’t know that. She was so surprised. The next day Alya asked Marinette, “Are you in a relationship with Chat Noir?”_

_Marinette’s face turned red._

_“W-why would you think that?”_

_“I saw you two last night. Why don’t you tell us more?” Alya said, smirking._

_The class erupted._

_“That’s so cool!”_

_“Please tell us more!”_

_“I thought you were in a relationship with Adrien?”_

_Marinette started stuttering stuff, and looked at Adrien for help._

_Adrien looked at her, smirked and said, “Please, do tell us more?”_

_She glared at him, evidently unamused._

_*Im going to kill that cat* she thought._

_Well, you know the rest..._

_*Flashback Ends*_

**ILoveMari: uhhhhhh**

**ProudofMari: DID U FUCKING BREAK HER HEART, I SWEAR**

**Sabrina: oooo~ drama, my fave.**

**QueenChloe: ADRIEN, TF DID U DO???**

**ILoveMari: SHIT, SHE’S IN MY ROOM**

**Mari: >;) **

**ILoveMari: R.I.P. ME**

**DJNino: Calling You now!!!**

***** _call_ *****

_**A: SHE’S IN MY FUCKING ROOM** _

_**N: HOLY SHIT WHATS GOING ON???** _

_***sound of Phone thudding to the floor*** _

_**N: WHAT THE FUCK DUDE, WHATS GOING ON** _

_**A: mmmmmm** _

_**N: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK???** _

_**M: oh, um, hi Nino!** _

_***phone picked up and Mari and Adrien have hands over their necks*** _

_**N: WHAT THE FUCK** _

_**N: WERE YOU TWO MAKING THE FUCK OUT** _

_**M & A: ... maybe... ** _

_***call hung up*** _

**DJNino: TWO MINUTES INTO THE CONVO, ADRIEN AND MARI WERE MAKING THE FUCK OUT!!!**

**ProudofMari: OMG**

**Sabrina: u guys have hickeys, don’t you?**

**Mari: no...**

**ILoveMari: no...**

**Sabrina: mmmhmmm**

**QueenChloe: NO**

**QueenChloe: ADRIEN I RAISED YOU BETTER**

**Mari: shit, there’s an akuma, gotta go save Paris... again**

**ProudofMari: ...**

**ILoveMari: Mari...**

**Mari: I MEANT LB, STUPID AUTOCORRECT AHAHAHAHA**

**[PM between ILoveMari and Mari]**

**ILoveMari: we should tell them...**

**Mari: AND JEOPARDIZE THEIR LIVES, HELL NO**

**ILoveMari: we’ll leave hints**

**Mari: fine, if they’re in danger next akuma, you’re rescuing them. ON. YOUR. OWN.**

**ILoveMari: fair enough**

**[Holiday Twerps]**

**[Mari changed name to Ladybubs]**

**[ILoveMari changed name to Cat Nerd]**

**Sabrina: I knew it**

**ProudofMari: knew what?**

**DJNino: HOLY SHIT**

**ProudofMari: FUCKING SHIT**

**Sabrina: Now that the two teens...**

**QueenChloe: NO**

**QueenChloe: FUCKING**

**QueenChloe: WAY**

**Ladybubs: Chlo, I hear ur a big fan...**

**QueenChloe: I’m burning everything Ladybug I own**

**Sabrina: Make That three, whats next for these mysterious teens? Find out next time on... MIRACULOUS GROUP CHAT :3!!!!**

**Cat Nerd: we told you to fucking shut up about this shit about a hundred times!**

**Ladybugs: ADRIEN**

 


	23. Pulled Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s a little short

**(7:50 pm)**

**Cat Nerd: Who wants to binge watch**

**Ladybubs: Not me**

**DJNino: watch what**

**ProudofMari: Blogger OUTZ**

**Sabrina: IF WE R GONNA BINGE WATCH THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA WATCH**

**QueenChloe: I taught u better than this!**

**ProudofMari: I remember the times back in lycee where Adrien was super dumb and didn’t notice Mari’s feelings**

**Sabrina: and y tf were u thinking about adrien’s Dumbass mind when we r talking about the fuckin binge watch????**

**Ladybubs: Wait, whats Chlo doing?**

**QueenChloe: about to burn everything LB I own**

**Cat Nerd: I PULLED SOME SERIOUS SHIT TO GET YOU THAT SHIT!!!**

**Ladybubs: ADRIEN**

**Cat Nerd: I’m gonna kill all of you**

**DJNino: tf did I do? It was all Lady Blog Queenie and Sabrina**

**ProudofMari: BITCH I THOUGHT U WERE ME BF**

**DJNino: ...**

**[ProudofMari kicked DJNino out of the group chat, Holiday Twerps]**

**ProudofMari: Fuckin bitch**


	24. I Don’t Know Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE

**(Holiday Twerps, 2:13 pm)**

 

**[Ladybubs added DJNino to the chat]**

**ProudofMari: tf u add in 4?**

**Ladybubs: make up. Now.**

**Cat Nerd: damn, it’s scary to get bossed around by the LB**

**ProudofMari: DAMN RIGHT IT IS, I don’t regret it**

**DJNino: WHY TF DID U REMOVE ME**

**ProudofMari: come to me plz, I’m srry**

**Sabrina: HOLY SHIT**

**Sabrina: ALYA DOESNT USUALLY APOLOGIZE RIGHT AWAY**

**QueenChloe: OH SHIT, UR RIGHT**

**Cat Nerd: LB, let’s go**

**Ladybubs: where?**

**Cat Nerd: House**

**Ladybubs: What, ohhhh, going**

**Sabrina: u gonna get more hickeys?**

**Ladybubs: no, something else**

**Cat Nerd: yea, brb**

**Sabrina: Oh, I understand now**

**Queen Chloe: what,**

**Sabrina: NO**

**Sabrina: U R NOT AN INNOCENT CINNAMON ROLL**

**QueenChloe: damn right I’m not**

**Cat Nerd: HOLY SHIT**

**Ladybubs: I AGREE BUT ADRIEN LANGUAGE**

**ProudofMari: I HATE UUUUU**

**DJNino: U CANT TELL ANYONE WHAT U SAWWW**

**QueenChloe: IM CURIOUS TELL ME**

**Sabrina: STOP FUCKING YELLING**

**DJNino: my privacy has been violated**

**[Author has joined chat]**

**Cat Nerd: tf**

**Author: what have I created**

**Author: I don’t know anymore**

**QueenChloe: Who tf r u? U fuckin answered ur own question**

**Author: I CREATED THIS STORY**

**Sabrina: oh hey**

**Author: hey**

**Sabrina: they get more dense every chapter**

**Author: I know**

**DJNino: I’m even more scared than ever of Sabrina**

**Sabrina: good**


	25. Sweet Tomato Child

**(1:37 am, Holiday Twerps)**

**Author: I know y’all was wondering when Nath was gonna show up**

**Sabrina: ya**

**QueenChloe: wtf, stfu, I need meh beauty sleep**

**ProudofMari: I don’t give a fuck**

**Ladybubs: shush, me and Adri are cuddling**

**Cat Nerd: ya**

**DJNino: Am I the only one with original name here? Except Chloe and Author?**

**Author: hold up**

**Sabrina: let me do it**

**Author: fine**

**[Sabrina added Artist to Holiday Twerps]**

**Artist: wtf do you want from me, i need my fucking sleep**

**Cat Nerd: OMG THE INNOCENT TOMATO CHILD CUSSED**

**Ladybubs: NUUUU**

**ProudofMari: #shook**

**DJNino: #sameasalya**

**Author: wow...**

**Sabrina: I kinda expected that**

**Artist: sucks for u guys, I hate tomatoes**

**Sabrina: #expectedit**

**QueenChloe: WHAT**

**Ladybubs: OML**

**Cat Nerd: OMG**

**ProudofMari: #SOSHOOK**

**DJNino: HOLY SHIT**

**Author: what has this become, what have I done?**

**Sabrina: you should’ve expected this from the last few chapters**

**Author: ya, I guess**

**Author: shit, broke the fourth wall, Author OUTZ AND OUTTIE**

**[Author left the conversation]**

**Sabrina: don’t worry, I’ll make sure they won’t screw up!**

 


	26. Fuck Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK

**(5:34pm, Holiday Twerps)**

**ProudofMari: Yo**

**Sabrina: I wish Author was here, it was more fun**

**QueenChloe: IM AT DINNER STFU**

**Cat Nerd: shhhhhhhhhhh my dad is in my room making me do piano**

**Ladybubs: k**

**[later]**

**ProudofMari: everyone here? Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, Pollen?**

**Artist: wtf**

**Cat Nerd: ABORT ABORT**

**QueenChloe: SHIT TOMATO BOY IS HERE**

**[DJNino removed Artist from the chat]**

**QueenChloe: THANK JESUS WAYZZ HAS SAVED US**

**DJNino: this is confusing me**

**DJNino: so much buttons**

**Sabrina: OH, R U GUYS HE KWAMIS THINGIES**

**QueenChloe: did we srsly forget about her**

**Ladybubs: I think so**

**Sabrina: I promise I won’t tell, promise**

**Cat Nerd: She seems trustworthy, why not?**

**Sabrina: just delete ur talk after**

**Cat Nerd: ok**

**Author: GUESS WHOS BACK BITCHES**

**Sabrina: BESTIE**

**Author: YAS, ITS ME, TELL UR FRIENDS, I FAKED IT, I DONT CARE IF I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL, ALSO, FUCK THE TITLES, I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS**

 


	27. Something (Author’s Note, SORRY)

**Dear person who is reading this,**

**I have... recently made a Wattpad account and am wondering if I should put this story on it. I’m glad everyone is enjoying this. We have at least... 3336 hits! Thank you for your support and I’ll try to update as much as possible! I’m just having major writers block and yeah...**

**My Wattpad user is LemonLynda... yeah, different. YES, I AM LYNDA. So make sure to check that out... and look at some of the stories there! I also have my Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste x Reader on it as well, so you can check that out!**

**You guys are amazing! Thanks for your support and I hope to brighten your day and make you laugh!**

**Love, Your fave person,**

**0Miraculous_Kitty1212**


	28. FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT

****

**Cat Nerd: Oh, h-hey Nino**

**DJNino: Hey Sabrina, have you seen Adrien around? He’s not... wearing his costume**

**Cat Nerd: Oh psh, well, you know him**

**DJNino: Yeah, but we’ll find him eventually! But it’s... difficult with the spare Sabrina mask he’s been wearing...**

**Cat Nerd: Oh, we’ll, as you can see, he’s not around here so why don’t you look else where?**

**QueenChloe: ADRIEN! IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**

**QueenChloe: AH! FUCKING! GOSH!**

**DJNino: Chloe? You saw Adrien?**

**QueenChloe: THATS ADRIEN RIGHT THERE!**

**DJNino: no... that’s just Sabrina...**

**QueenChloe: No, he’s... doing that thing with the spare Sabrina head. Messing with your facial scanners!**

**QueenChloe: AH! If he’s Sabrina, why does he keep shining that wretched flashlight in my face?**

**DJNino: Well, obviously you’re scaring him**

**QueenChloe: SCARING HIM? Alya, Back me up here!**

**ProudofMari: I don’t really care if he’s Adrien, I just want to get my hands on those sweet succulent double A BATTERIES!**

**QueenChloe: You know what, where’s Sabrina, SABRINA!**

**Sabrina: yo**

**QueenChloe: Tell then that’s Adrien!**

**Sabrina: pretty sure that’s Sabrina**

**QueenChloe: O MY GOSH, YOURE SABRINA! AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS DAMN PLACE THAT CAN SEE THROUGH THAT DISGUISE?**

**DJNino: I don’t... get what’s confusing...**

**QueenChloe: OH MY GOSH NINO I WILL SLAP YOU**

**Ladybubs: hey fellas**

**QueenChloe: oi Mari, what time is it?**

**Ladybubs: it’s about 5:59**

**QueenChloe: 5:59?!?!**

**Author: what the FUCK did I just write...**


	29. Filler (Yo, I’m back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, this is where.... idk, I’m gonna make stuff up as I go

**Holiday Twerps, 1:24 am**

**Cat Nerd: hey**

**Ladybubs: dude, it’s one in the freaking morning, what are you doing up?**

**ProudofMari: what are you doing replying to his text?**

_**Classified joined the group chat, Holiday Twerps** _

**QueenChloe: the fuck?**

**Classified: Languge**

**DJNino: shut up, I’m trying to sleep, and who are you?**

**Classified: That’s classified, Nino Lahiffe.**

**Cat Nerd: um... how do you know his last name?**

**Classified: That’s classified, Agreste Jr.**

**Cat Nerd: WHO CALLS ME THAT THESE DAYS?**

**Classified: Sorry, that’s classified.**

**Sabrina: classified... sounds familiar**

**Sabrina: where’s the author?**

**Classified: That’s classified.**

**Sabrina: I’m gonna kick someone’s ass...**

**QueenChloe: SABRINA CALM DOWN**

**Classified: Language.**

**Sabrina: Bring back the author!**

**Classified: I am the author!**

**Classified: and the half blood prince**

**Classified: and your father**

**Sabrina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**QueenChloe: wtf**

**Classified: I love when I’m able to update...**


	30. YEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LATE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY BITCHES!

**October 12, 2018 4:10 am**

**HEY GUYS! So anyways, I’ve been keeping up with the episodes and OMG! WHO SAW THE FROZER TRAILER??? IM LIKE SO SHOOK!**

**Anyways, ITS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR THIS BOOK THO IT WAS TWO DAYS AGO! I completely forgot, but this is an update! I think I’ll do shoutouts! I was looking through chapters through comments, and they were really sweet and supportive, so enjoy! Note: some of these were a year ago XD**

  * **Drea- Thank you for the support, girly! Your comments make me smile! I enjoyed the support and I’m sure I’ll be getting more!**
  * **RedSpadeHanji- Your comment was hilarious! Even though it was a while ago, it still made me laugh**
  * **PiggyWiggy- your comment was relatable! These chats are kind of like mine but irl!**
  * **Jared Harrell- the “wat wat shit” was funny and when I look back at it, it makes me feel like I’ve made someone’s day and someone likes my story**
  * **Spacebar- your comment made me smile! I’m glad you’re enjoying my story!**
  * **Vaders_Apprentice- your comments of helpful criticism made me smile. Thank you for our support!**
  * **Everyone!- thank you for reading, and I have no idea how many chapters more I’m gonna go, but I hope this won’t end too soon!**



 

**Thank you for reading! As I said, I hope this doesn’t end too soon! This may seem like the end, but it’ll be a new beginning! I love you guys and stay tuned for more!**


	31. Bored (again)

**(holiday Twerps, 8:08 am)**

**Ladybubs: I LOVE ADRIEN AGRESTE**

**Cat Nerd: me too**

**Ladybubs: wtf, ur supposed to say I love u too!**

**Cat Nerd: oh, ily2 Mari**

**Ladybubs: fuck u**

**Classified: I UPDATED**

**QueenChloe: wtf**


	32. Sorry, Another Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND ITS 2019 WHICH MEANS THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE GC FOR THE YEAR!!!!!!

**5:34 am || Holiday Twerps**

**Ladybubs: eyyo what up bitches**

**Classified: Mari, the fandom loves you and all, but chill plz**

**Ladybubs: tf is a fandom?**

**Classified: LE GASP!**

**[Classified left the chat]**

**Sabrina: chat...**

**CatNerd: Someone called?**

**Sabrina: OH SHUT UP!**

**QueenChloe: wtf is Hamilton?**

**Sabrina: LE GASP!**

**[Classified joined]**

**Classified: LE GASP YOU MONSTER! HAMILTON IS ONE OF THE BEST MUSICALS OF ALL TIME!**

**Ladybubs: ???**

**catNerd: MLADY IM SURPRISED YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT THIS!**

**DJNino: Am I the only one here who has their original name?**

**QueenChloe: Yea**

**Classified: ARE WE JUST GONNA DISMISS THE FACT THAT THEY DONT KNOW WHAT HAMILTON IS????**

**[Classified changed Ladybub’s user to Eliza]**

**[Classified changed CatNerd’s user to A. Hamilton]**

**[Classified changed Classified’s user to Angelica]**

**[Classified changed QueenChloe’s user to And Peggy]**

**[Classified changed DJNino’s user to John Laurens]**

**[Classified changed Sabrina’s user to Aaron Burr, sir]**

**[Classified changed TomatoChild to Lafayette the Baguette]**

**LafayetteTheBaguette: tf, I didn’t even ask for thi— HOW U KNOW I LIKE ME BAGUETTES?**

**Angelica: THATS CALSSIFIED!**

**Eliza: uhhh**

**AndPeggy: YOU ARENT CLASSIFIED ANYMORE YOU CANT SAY THAT!**

**JohnLaurens: Doesn’t my guy die?**

**Angelica: You do NOT remind of that sad shit. You are Adriens best bud so ur Laurens**

**AaronBurrSir: tf, but it makes sense... ish..**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
